MOBile Wars
Profession Your profession is chosen during the tutorial, and can only be changed by Capone for 199 FunCoins. Enforcer Complete missions more frequently Mechanic Reduces the Upkeep on all items. We think it subtracts 20% from the upkeep cost of all items. Toughguy Reduces the cost to heal at the Doc Skills Attack Attack contributes 50% to how well you fight against others (your Items and Mob Size contribute the rest). When fighting, your Attack value is compared to your rival's Defense value. The higher the Attack value is compared to Defense, the better the chances of winning. Defense When attacked, your Defense is compared to your rival's Attack when determining the Fight outcome. Max Energy Energy is used for missions and regenerates over time, up to the maximum value. Max Health Health determines how long you can fight. Once your Health goes below 25, you can not fight anymore. Health regenerates over time, up to this maximum value. Max Stamina Stamina is used when fighting (1 stamina per fight). Like Energy, Stamina regenerates over time up to this maximum value. Mob Cash MOBCash is used to buy in-game Items and Rackets, pay Item Upkeep, and to heal yourself at The Doc. You carry MOBCash with you, or can deposit it in the Bank. On all but the Bank screen, you see how much MOBCash you have on hand. MOBCash on hand is used to pay for Items and Rackets. MOBCash in the Bank is used to pay the Doc. The Bank MOBCash you have in the Bank is protected from being stolen from your Rivals during fights. For this protection, you pay a 10% laundering fee when depositing money into the bank. Hourly Racket Collection Every hour, you collect income from your rackets and pay item upkeep. You can buy Boosts to shorten this time. If your Upkeep is greater than your Income, you will lose money hourly. If you run out of MOBCash, Items will be sold to cover the debt. The items with the highest Upkeep will be sold first. Your Mob Mob Size The size of your Mob determines how many Items you can use in Fights. In addition, Missions require that you have a certain number of Mob members in order to compelte them. Recruiting To add to your Mob, use the Recruit page. You can automatically add any people on your Cellufun Friends list who are playing MOBile Wars to you Mob. No confirmation is required. You can Invite people on your Cellufun Friends list to play MOBile Wars, after which they can be added to your Mob. You can also invite non-Cellufun members to play, and earn a FunCoin reward when they join. Hired Guns You can hire a Mob member for 49 FunCoins. Combat Health Health determines whether or not you can Fight. If your health goes below 25, you can not fight until you heal. The exception is if you are on the Hit List. In that case, Rivals will be able to attack you until your health goes to 0. The Doc You can heal yourself at the Doc using MOBCash. The Doc takes MOBCash from your Bank account, so make sure that you have what you need in the Bank before visiting the Doc. As you level up, it cost more to visit the Doc. You can also heal yourself by Seeing Capone if your MOBCash is low. Fighting Fight other MOBile Wars players to gain experience, steal their MOBCash, make a name for yourself, and to exact revenge. You use Stamina to fight. You use 1 Stamina per fight and when it reaches 0, you can't fight again until your Stamina regenerates or you recharge it. When you or your Rival's Health goes below 25, you (or your Rival) can't fight again until your Health regenerates or is recharged. The exception is the Hit List. Anyone on the Hit List can be attacked until their Health goes to 0. Attack Strength Your attack strength in a fight is determined by your profile Attack value and the sum of your Items attack value. The number of Items you use in a fight is determined by your Mob Size. You use 1 Weapon, 1 Protection, and 1 Vehicle for every mob member you have. You automatically use the best item in each category (the ones with the highest Attack values). Your Attack is compared to your rival's Defense, and the sum of your Items Attack is compared to the sum of your Rival's Items Defense when determining the probability of winning a fight. Lower values can still win, though with a lower probability. Boosts Some Boosts are special items that can used during a fight. Hit List MOBile Wars players on the hit list can be attacked until killed. You offer a FunCoin reward to anyone who takes out your Rival. The person who successfully kills your Rival collects the reward. Taking out players on the Hit List is a good way to earn FunCoins. Lottery Anyone who orders a Hit is entered in the daily Lottery. Starting at 100 FunCoins, the jackpot increases as more and more people are put on the Hit List. At the end of each day, one person entered in the Lottery wins the Jackpot. This is another good way to earn FunCoins, but you have to enter to win! Missions Missions - Perform missions to gain experience and MOBCash. Certain missions also give you a chance to come away with a Looted item, which may be required for a future mission or sold back to the store. Missions require a certain Mob Size and specific items to perform them. You will see these requirements in the mission description. Mission Mastery: As you perform missions, your master of that mission increases. Get to 100% to gain a bonus. Master all missions in a location to get a better location bonus. You can master all missions twice (Level 1 and Level 2). You must master all missions at Level 1 in a location before you can start Level 2 mastery of that location. Mission Locations: Missions are broken up into multiple locations, 6 missions per location. You unlock new missions and locations as you level up. Use the Change Location link near the top of the Missions screen to see the other Mission Locations. South Side (Unlocked at start) Petty Theft *(Unlocked at start) *'''-1''' Energy, +1 Experience *Earn: $5 to $20 *Need: Mob x 1 Alley Mugging *(Unlocked at start) *'''-3''' Energy, +3 Experience *Earn: $10 to $40 *Need: Mob x 1, Baseball Bat x 1 Residential Burglary *(Unlock at Level ??) *'''-6''' Energy, +7 Experience *Earn: $25 to $50 *Need: Mob x 2, Knife x 1, Colt Peacemaker x 1 Steal Motorcycle *(Unlock at Level ??) *'''-7''' Energy, +6 Experience *Earn: $40 to $70 *Chance to Loot: Sears Deluxe Motorcycle *Need: Mob x 3, Knife x 1, Colt Peacemaker x 2, Cardboard Box x 1 Hijack Moonshine Run *(Unlock at Level 7) *'''-9''' Energy, +9 Experience *Earn: $75 to $125 *Need: Mob x 5, HnR Self Cocker Revolver x 2, Stolen Police Uniform x 1, Ford Model T Coupe x 2 Rob Art Institute *(Unlock at Level 16) *'''-10''' Energy, +9 Experience *Earn: $100 to $250 *Chance to Loot: Impressionist Painting *Need: Mob x 6, HnR Self Cocker Revolver x 3, Stolen Police Uniform x 2, Dodge Delivery Truck x 1 North Shore (Unlock at Level 5) Eliminate Snitch *(Unlock at Level 5) *'''-9''' Energy, +10 Experience *Earn: $100 to $150 *Need: Mob x 6, Garotte x 2, Thick Sweater x 1, Ace Motorcycle x 2 Stash Stolen Goods *(Unlock at Level 7) *'''-8''' Energy, +9 Experience *Earn: $75 to $200 *Need: Mob x 7, HnR Self Cocker Revolver x 3, Attack Poodle x 2, Dodge Delivery Truck x 3 Rob Jewelry Store *(Unlock at Level 9) *'''-9''' Energy, +10 Experience *Earn: $100 to $250 *Need: Mob x 10, LadySmith Revolver x 3, Lucky Rabbit's Foot x 3, Chevy Series H Roadster x 2 Hijack Bank Truck *Unlock at Level 12) *-'15' Energy, +18 Experience *Earn: $125 to $200 *Chance to Loot: ?? *Need: Mob x 12, Stevens SXS Shotgun x 2, Stolen Police Uniform x 3 Sell Art on Black Market *(Unlock at Level 18) *'''-18''' Energy, +14 Experience *Earn: $100 to $350 *Need: Mob x 14, Winchester M97 Trench Gun x 3, Chevy AA Capitol x 3, Impressionist Painting x 1 Rob NW Trust Bank *(Unlock at Level ??) *'''-21''' Energy, +21 Experience *Earn: $250 to $500 *Need: Mob x 15, Molotov Cocktail x 4, Bentley 3-Litre Boattail x 1, Northwestern Trust Plans x 1 Cicero (Unlock at Level 12) Plant Fake Evidence *(Unlock at Level 12) *'''-19''' Energy, +21 Experience *Earn: $175 to $290 *Need: Mob x 15, Winchester '92 Rifle x 3, Ford Model T Sedan x 2 Knock Off a Moran Mobster *(Unlock at Level 14) *'''-20''' Energy, +23 Experience *Earn: $200 to $300 *Need: Mob x 17, Colt 1911 Pistol x 5, Ford Model T Sedan x 4 Produce Counterfeit Money *(Unlock at Level 16) *'''-24''' Energy, +18 Experience *Earn: $300 to $900 *Need: Mob x 20, Stevens SXS Shotgun x 3, Karate Lessons x 3, Bentley 3-Litre Boattail x 2 Steal Moran's Weapon Shipment *(Unlock at level ??) *'''-25''' Energy, +27 Experience *Earn: $350 to $750 *Chance to Loot: ?? *Need: Mob x 22, Winchester M97 Trench Gun x 5, Lucky Rabbit's Foot x 4, Chevy AA Capitol x 4 Infiltrate Moran's Base *(Unlock at level ??) *'''-28''' Energy, +32 Experience *Earn: $450 to $1,000 *Need: Mob x 24, Cardboard Box x 4, German Shephard x 6, Chevy AA Capitol x 5 Bribe Judge Olson *(Unlock at Level 28) *'''-26''' Energy, +25 Experience *Earn: $800 to $1,250 *Need: Mob x 25, Ithaca Pistol Grip Shotgun x 6, Hired Local Bruiser x 4, Packard Twin 6 Limo x 2 Navy Pier (Unlock at Level 20) Dispose of Bodies in Lake *(Unlock at Level ??) *'''-30''' Energy, +31 Experience *Earn: $500 to $1,000 *Need: Mob x 25, Ithaca Pistol Grip Shotgun x 14, Karate Lessons x 20 Escort Moonshine from Canada *(Unlock at Level ??) *'''-32''' Energy, +33 Experience *Earn: $1,000 to $1,400 *Chance to Loot: ?? *Need: Mob x 28, HnR Handy Gun x 3, Hired Local Bruiser x 15, Chevy AA Capitol x 10 Destroy Moran's Shipment *(Unlock at Level 30) *'''-34''' Energy, +33 Experience *Earn: $900 to $1,750 *Need: Mob x 33, Remington M8 Rifle x 20, Fiat 520 x 20 Fend off Feds *(Unlock at Level 34) *'''-36''' Energy, +39 Experience *Earn: $1,900 to $2,350 *Need: Mob x 36, Armed Guard x 20, Fiat 520 x 25, Explosive Rounds x 1 Establish Munitions Depot *(Unlock at Level ??)' ' *'''-37''' Energy, +38 Experience *Earn: $2,100 to $2,910 *Need: Mob x 38, Remington M8 Rifle x 25, Hired Local Bruiser x 20, Packard Twin 6 Limo x 20 Fix a Bears Game *(Unlock at level 40) *'''-38''' Energy, +35 Experience *Earn: $3,500 to $5,100 *Need: Mob x 40, Tommy Gun x 35, German Shephard x 6, Cadillac Town Sedan x 1 The Loop (Unlock at Level 36) Extort Local Retailers *(Unlock at Level ??) *'''-37''' Energy, +40 Experience *Earn: $2,000 to $3,400 *Need: Mob x 40, Molotov Cocktail x 30, Armed Guard x 20, Cadillac Town Sedan x 1 Rob Speakeasy *(Unlock at Level ??)' ' *'''-39''' Energy, +42 Experience *Earn: $2,800 to $4,250 *Need: Mob x 42, Ithaca Pistol Grip Shotgun x 30, Hired Local Bruiser x 30, Fiat 520 x 30 Sell Illegal Weapons *(Unlock at Level 43) The Caribbean (Unlock at Level 48) Deliver Rum from Bimini *(Unlock at Level 48) Sicily (Unlock at Level 100) Relocate to the Old Country *(Unlock at Level 100) Rackets Prices shown are starting price. Price increases with each racket you perches. Crooked Card Game - $200 (Unlocked at start) Income: $25 Moonshine Still - $500 (Unlocked at start) Income: $50 Moonshine Smuggling - $1,000 (Unlock at Level 5) Income: $100 Protection Scheme - $12,000 (Unlock at Level 8) Income: $500 Running Numbers - $50,000 (Unlock at Level 10) Income: $1,000 Gun Distribution - $100,000 (Unlock at Level 15) Income: $2,000 Illegal Brewery - $300,000 (Unlock at Level ??) Income: $4,000 Speakeasy - $600,000 (Unlock at Level ??) Income: $7,500 Burlesque Theatre - $1.000M (Unlock at Level 35) Income: $10,000 Underground Casino - $2.000M (Unlock at Level 50) Items Items are used for Missions and when Fighting, and can provide valuable Boosts to your game play. There are five types of items: Weapons, Protection, Vehicles, Loot, and Boosts. Most Items are bought with MOBCash, though Boosts and a few select others require FunCoins. You can sell Items back, but for MOBCash only. Items for Missions A list of Items needed is listed under each mission description. You can click on the link provided to buy the exact number that you need to do the mission. Some Items can only be looted by other Missions. Missions where Loot can be found are marked as such. Items for Fighting For each member in your Mob, 1 Weapon, 1 Protection, and 1 Vehicle is used during a fight. When attacking, you automatically use the items with the best Attack. When being attacked, you automatically use the items with the best Defense. Item Upkeep Many Items require an hourly Upkeep. Make sure to have enough Income from Rackets to offset the Upkeep. If your net income is negative and you run out of MOBCash, Items will be sold for you as needed, starting with the highest Upkeep items first. Item Stats *note: some of these upkeep stats are for mechanics and some aren't. Weapons Baseball Bat - $5 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1''', Defense: '''0 Knife - $10 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1''', Defense: '''1 Garotte - $25 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 4''', Defense: '''0 Colt Peacemaker - $150 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 4''', Defense: '''2, Upkeep: $5 LadySmith Revolver - $200 (Unlock at Level 5) Attack: 3''', Defense: '''5, Upkeep: $5 HnR Self Cocker Revolver - $400 (Unlock at Level 7) Attack: 3''', Defense: '''6, Upkeep: $10 Colt 1911 Pistol - $800 (Unlock at Level 9) Attack: 6''', Defense: '''7, Upkeep: $20 Winchester '92 Rifle - $1,000 (Unlock at Level 10) Attack: 8''', Defense: '''4, Upkeep: $25 Stevens SXS Shotgun -''' 20 FunCoins' (Unlock at Level 12) Attack: '''10', Defense: 7', Upkeep: '$25 Winchester M97 Trench Gun - $5,000 (Unlock at Level 15) Attack: 9''', Defense: '''9, Upkeep: $85 HnR Handy Gun - 25 FunCoins Attack: 13, Defense: 10, Upkeep: $85 Molotov Cocktail - $9,000 Attack: 13, Defense: 2', Upkeep: '$255 Ithaca Pistol Grip Shotgun - $12,000 (Unlock at Level 25) Attack: 12, Defense: 12, Upkeep: $298 Remington M8 Rifle - $15,000 (Unlock at Level 30) Attack: 15, Defense: 7', Upkeep: '$340 Stack of Dynamite - 30 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 35) Attack: 20, Defense: 6', Upkeep: '$340 Tommy Gun - $50,000 (Unlock at Level 40) Attack: 22, Defense: 15, Upkeep: $1,275 BAR - $80,000 (Unlock at Level 50) Attack: 26, Defense: 20, Upkeep: $2,000 Pineapple Grenade $144,000 (Unlock at Level ??) Attack: 35, Defense: 5', Upkeep: '$4,000 ?? ?? Protection Thick Sweater - $6 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 0''', Defense: '''1 Cardboard Box - $7 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 0''', Defense: '''2 Lucky Rabbit's Foot - $10 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1''', Defense: '''2 Attack Poodle - $15 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 2''', Defense: '''2, Upkeep: $1 Stolen Police Uniform - $50 (Unlock at Level 6) Attack: 1''', Defense: '''5, Upkeep: $2 Karate Lessons - $200 (Unlock at Level 13) Attack: 3''', Defense: '''10, Upkeep: $4 German Shephard - 20 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 17) Attack: 6''', Defense: '''11, Upkeep: $3 Hired Local Bruiser - $3,000 Attack: 8''', Defense: '''17, Upkeep: $60 Armed Guard - $10,000 (Unlock at Level 32) Attack: 10, Defense: 25, Upkeep: $170 Motorcade - $15,000 (Unlock at Level 41) Attack: 9''', Defense: '''30, Upkeep: $298 Crooked Chicago Cop '- 25 FunCoins' (Unlock at Level 48) Attack: 9''', Defense: '''35, Upkeep: $350 Bribed Local Judge - $27,000 (Unlock at Level ??) Attack: 9''', Defense: '''40, Upkeep: $1,000 Crooked Federal Agent - $40,500 (Unlock at Level ??) Attack: 12, Defense: 45, Upkeep ?? ?? ?? Vehicles Sears Deluxe Motorcycle - $200 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1''', Defense: '''0 Ace Motorcycle - $400 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 2''', Defense: '''0 Ford Model T Coupe - $600 (Unlock at Level 5) Attack: 2''', Defense: '''2, Upkeep: $5 Dodge Delivery Truck - $900 Attack: 3''', Defense: '''3, Upkeep: $5 Chevy Series H Roadster - $1,500 (Unlock at Level 8) Attack: 6''', Defense: '''3, Upkeep: $10 Ford Model T Sedan - $2,000 (Unlock at Level 11) Attack: 8''', Defense: '''4, Upkeep: $15 Chevy AA Capitol - $3,000 (Unlock at Level 14) Attack: 8''', Defense: '''7, Upkeep: $20 Bentley 3-Litre Boattail - 49 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 19) Attack: 13, Defense: 10, Upkeep: $17 Fiat 520 - $10,000 (Unlock at Level ??) Attack: 12, Defense: 10, Upkeep: $76 Packard Twin 6 Limo - $25,000 (Unlock at Level 28) Attack: 15, Defense: 15, Upkeep: $255 Cadillac Town Sedan - 99 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 33) Attack: 19, Defense: 20, Upkeep: $255 Bulletproof Cadillac Sedan - $65,000 (Unlock at Level 39) Attack: 20, Defense: 25, Upkeep: $638 Armed Rum Runner - $90,000 (Unlock at Level 45) Attack: 30, Defense: 30, Upkeep: $1,200 Stolen Coastguard Cutter - $450,000 (Unlock at Level ??) Attack: 40, Defense: 35, Upkeep: $7,000 Fiat G50 Arrow Fighter - 49 FunCoins '(Unlock at Level ??) ?? Loot Sears Deluxe Motorcycle (Mission: South Side - Steal Motorcycle) Value: '$100 Impressionist Painting (Mission: South Side - Rob Art Institute) Value: $1000 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? Private Investigator (South Side - Mastered Level 2) Increase your chances to loot items by 10% ?? ?? ?? ?? Boosts Ice Pick - 5 FunCoins Deals 10 damage in a fight without opponent counterattack Health Pack - 5 FunCoins Restores 25 health during a fight Medical Documents - 5 FunCoins Determines the health of an opponent during a fight Cup of Joe - 5 FunCoins Adds 1''' Stamina during a fight so you can attack again Energy Recharge Booster - '''199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to recharge Energy by 30 seconds (2 max) Stamina Recharge Booster - 199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to recharge Stamina by 30 seconds (2 max) MOBCash Earnings Booster - 199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to collect Income by 5''' minutes (3 max) Health Recharge Booster - '''199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to recharge Health by 30 seconds (2 max) Mission Experience Booster - 199 FunCoins Get 10% bonus experience on all missions accomplished (2 max) Mission Mastery Booster - 199 FunCoins Get 5% additional mission mastery on all missions accomplished (2 max) Capone Restore Your Health for 2 FunCoins Recharge Your Energy for 2 FunCoins Get MOBCash for 10 FunCoins (exact amount depends on your level) Add a Hired Gun for 49 FunCoins Upgrade Skills - Permanently increase your Attack, Defense, Max Health, Max Energy, or Max Stamina. Max Health +5 for 15 FunCoins Max Energy +2 for 10 FunCoins Max Stamina +1 for 25 FunCoins Attack +1 for 50 FunCoins Defense +1 for 50 FunCoins Buy a Boost - Buy special items to give you big advantages in the game. See Boost section for more information. Change Profession - Choose a new profession See Profession section for more information.